Separated at Birth
by SlytherinPureBlood15
Summary: James and Lily have a daughter that was taken away from them. She is presumed dead. But, Lord Voldemort took her and raised her to be evil. He sends her to Hogwarts on a mission for a certain Potter boy. But, what happens when she falls in love with a certain Weasley twin and her heart changes for the good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful and magnificent Harry Potter series. That clearly goes to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Here is my first Harry Potter story. Hope you guys like it. I'm not very good with ideas so if you have any, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you!

**Prologue**

**October 31, 1981**

It was the worst Halloween night in history. Lord Voldemort was going around trying to recruit some followers. He came upon a house. The mailbox had a name on it, _Potter. _He knew about the Potters. There were James, Lily, Harry, and their youngest, Scarlet. The worst thing about Voldemort is that if you don't turn yourself to the dark side, he will kill you with just two little words.

Sirius Black, James's best friend, was with them. James and Lily were upstairs putting Harry and Scarlet to sleep. They were only 1 year old. While they were putting the kids to sleep, Sirius heard a tap on the window. Their owl, Hooters, was carrying a small note with her. Sirius went over and opened the window to let Hooters in. She was a beautiful owl. All black, but with one big brown strip down her back. Sirius took out the letter, gave Hooters a treat, and she flew out the window. He opened the note and knew immediately who it was from.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I know your with the Potters right now. Tell them to go into hidding RIGHT NOW!. I heard that Voldemort is in the neighborhood. He wants the Potter on his side. They can come with me to the Shrieking Shack. He will never look there. Thanks, Sirius._

_From, Remus_

Sirius's eyes were so wide that they looked like they were gonna pop out. He read the note again to make sure he understood it. This is bad, VERY BAD. Sirius dropped the note and ran upstairs to find James and Lily in Harry and Scarlet's room. James and Lily heard the loud footsteps and walked out in the hall, with Harry in Lily's arms. They saw the look on Sirius's face. " What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked, looking frantic.

" It's Remus. He sent us a letter saying that You-Know-Who is on the move. We need to get out of here now." James and Lily glanced at each other. Both had wide eyes. " Lily, you go with Sirius and I'll pack some things. Did Moony say where we were going to hide, Padfoot?" James asked. " He said the Shrieking Shack. You-Know-Who would never look there," Sirius replied. James nodded. " Alright, I'll meet you two there. Quickly, get out." Lily looked nervous, but Sirius grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house.

James was packing clothes for Harry. After he was done, he looked around the room to see if he forgot anything. Once he thought he was good, he ran out of the room and out of the house. He apparated to the Shrieking Shack right when he saw someone unlocking the front door.

* * *

Sirius and Lily were waiting anxiously for James. Harry was sound asleep in her arms. He didn't make a sound the whole time. A few minutes later, they heard a loud crack and knew immediately who it was. Sirius walked out of the Shrieking Shack to find his best friend with two bags in his hands. " Come inside, we shouldn't be out in the open." They walked inside and Lily gave a sigh of relief. " Thank goodness! I was beginning to wor…..James, where's Scarlet?" Lily looked around and couldn't see her daughter. James eyes were wide again. " Oh no! I forgot about her." Lily gasped.

" How can you forget our daughter, James?" Lily practically yelled. James dropped the bags. " I'm so sorry Lily. She was sound asleep and I didn't think of her. I thought you had her." Lily dropped to the floor sobbing. Harry was with Remus. " I'll go back and get her." James was almost out the door. " No, I'm sorry James but I think it's too late. You-Know-Who is probably there by now. It's better if you stay here," Sirius said. James felt outraged. " How can you say that Padfoot? He could have killed her by now!" James started to walk again, but Sirius caught him by the arm. " You'll be dead too if you go back," Sirius said sadly. James knew he was right, but he also knew that it was his fault that his own daughter is probably dead. He will never forgive himself.

* * *

_Voldemort's POV_

Ah yes, the Potters. How long I've been waiting to get them. It's been too long since I came to Godric's Hallow. I saw the mailbox that said _Potter _on it and walked to the house. There was no reason to knock on the door so I just unlocked it myself. It was pretty quiet inside. I looked around the room and found no one. Pity, it's rude to not greet your guest. I heard a soft cry coming from upstairs.

Once upstairs, I followed the sound. It was like a baby's cry. I went into a room and found two cradles right next to each other. One was pink and the other was blue. Probably for a baby girl and boy. I went to the blue cradle and it was empty. Such a shame. But, the pink one had a little baby girl inside. Hmm, now who would leave their own child behind? Would it be wrong of me to just take the child? Maybe they didn't want her anymore?

Then, I thought of a plan. What if I took the child, raised it as one of my own, and she will be on the dark side? Yes, it is a brilliant plan. Too bad the Potters aren't here to save their daughter. I saw a name tag by the cradle. The name was, Scarlet Potter. Hmm, I liked Scarlet. It sounded evil. I looked at the child and she looked back at me. I smiled viciously. " You are mine now." I picked her up. Yes I know I'm the most evil person in the world, but I'm very careful with babies.

I walked out of the house with Scarlet in my arms and apparated to Riddle Manor. I had many plans for Scarlet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is. The first chapter. I hope you liked it. There will be more chapters to come and they will be long and very interesting. Keep reading please. And, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Harry Potter all though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review!

**Chapter 1: Going to Hogwarts**

**11 Years Later**

Harry James Potter was so excited to go to Hogwarts. He hopes that he will be put into Gryffindor like his mom and dad. They always said that they don't care which House he gets put into as long as he does well and he makes good friends. Of course, Harry will listen to his parents, but he still wants to be in Gryffindor.

Harry has never been far from home, since his parents were always with him where ever he went. He never understood why they were so overprotective. It's not like he sneaks out at night. He's only 11 for crying out loud. But, parents will be parents and you can't make them go away no matter how hard you try.

The day before Harry was off to Hogwarts, he was spending time with his parents, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys. The Potters and Weasleys have always been such good friends. Harry is best friends with the youngest son, Ronald. Every summer, the Potters would go to their house and vise versa. The thing that they always do together is play quidditch. It was Harry and Ron's favorite thing to do. Harry hoped that he will be a seeker one day like his father.

* * *

Scarlet " Riddle" is living in Riddle Manor. Right now, she is in the training room. She goes in there everyday for at least an hour. Her "father" wants to make her the strongest and most difficult person to face. Nothing will be able to stop her. Yes I know she is only 11 years old, but Voldemort doesn't care about age. She knows about his plan. She is part of the plan. She wants to be just like him. The plan is that Scarlet will go to Hogwarts, befriend Harry Potter, and lure him into a trap during his final year. She has prepared all her life for this. Tomorrow is September 1st, so she will be on the train to Hogwarts. Voldemort doesn't like this, but she needs to be in Gryffindor in order to be friends with Harry. He knows that James and Lily were in Gryffindor, so he will be sorted into Gryffindor.

While Scarlet was training with Bellatrix, Voldemort came in to watch. They were throwing all kinds of spells at each other. From disarming spells to the unforgivable curses. Bellatrix is always the one teaching her. She is quite fond of Scarlet. Scarlet always listens to her and does what she is told, even if it meant killing an innocent house-elf. There is always one rule in the manor- 'Riddles show no mercy!".

If Scarlet showed the slightest of mercy, she gets tortured by the cruciatis curse. Scarlet is used to the torture, but every now and then, there is one that is extremely painful.

Spells were flying everywhere. There were sparks of red, blue, purple, green. Before Bellatrix could say the killing curse, Voldemort stopped her. " Wait, don't say that one quite yet. She's too young and she could get hit." Bellatrix snorted and lowered her wand. " But, she's been doing wonderful my Lord. She blocked all of my spells." Both Scarlet and Bellatrix were breathing hard. Voldemort walked over to Scarlet and put a hand on her shoulder. " And I'm proud of her for that. But, lets do that curse later on when shes' a bit older." Bellatrix bowed and left the room quietly.

" Have you don all your training today?" Voldemort asked. Scarlet nodded. " Yes, father. Aunt Bellatrix showed me everything." For once, Voldemort actually smiled. " Good. That means you are ready. Come, take a walk with me." He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her with him outside.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

Father and I were taking a walk outside. We don't do this very often, but when we do I always cherish the moment. I love father dearly. He teaches me everything I need to know. One day, when I'm older, I want to take over the world just like him. It would make him very proud. I would never let him down. " So Scarlet, do you remember what you're supposed to do once you get to Hogwarts?" father asked. I nodded. " Yes, father. I remember it perfectly," I said. " Good. We can't have any mishaps. I need this plan to go perfectly. I know it will take years, but that's how I planned it."

After our walk, father told me to go to my room and rest up. I have a big day tomorrow. It will be the first time leaving Riddle Manor. Father never let me out of there. It will be interesting to see the world. When I got to my room, I immediately went to my bed. I was exhausted. I slowly closed my eyes and started to dream.

**Author's Note: **There's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. I will update again tomorrow. Please, please, please review! It will make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Feast and Sorting**

_Scarlet's POV_

I woke up feeling hot and sweaty. I guess I had a bad dream last night. I dreamt about the whole entire plan falling apart and father disowning me about it. It was horrible. I know that's not what most girls dream about, but I'm not an ordinary girl. I hate all that pink, fluffy unicorns, and rainbows crap. It's just a bunch of shit.

Anyway, today is the day I go to Hogwarts. After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I ran downstairs to the main room. Aunt Bellatrix and father were already there. They seem to be discussing something since their heads were close together and they didn't here me coming in. So, I walked up to them. " Hello father. Hello Aunt Bella." They both jumped. Yes, even the Dark Lord gets scared sometimes.

" Merlin, Scarlet, don't ever do that again. You could have giving me a heart attack," Bella said. I rolled my eyes. She could be very dramatic sometimes. " Sorry. Next time I'll make a grand entrance with horns and balloons," I said sarcastically. Father turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. " Today is the day. Remember no mess-ups. I want it to go perfectly, but nothing should go wrong since I raised you so well and you know the plan by heart," father said.

" Don't worry father. I will not let you down. I promise," I said. He smiled at me. " That's my girl. You know the rule if you disobey me. I don't want to use it," he said. I nodded and swallowed silently. That rule is one of the most cruelest and evilest rules of all. But I will do nothing wrong. I'm sure of it.

After breakfast, I grabbed my Hogwarts trunk, my owl (can't use snake), and my wand. I got my wand in Diagon Alley. That was the only time where I could leave the Manor. Usually, one of the death eaters would get my supplies, but they couldn't get my wand. I loved Diagon Alley. It was full of nice people and places.

* * *

Aunt Bellatrix used poly-juice potion to disguise herself. Father can't go with me since he's the Dark Lord and all. So, Bella used some random muggle's hair and went as her. Bella apparated us to King's Cross station. We appeared behind it so no one could see us appear out of no where. We walked to platforms 9 and 10 and ran through the barrier. As we ran through the barrier, King's Cross was changing into Platform 9 ¾. There stood the shiny, red Hogwarts Express. Bella dragged me to the side of the train where we put our belongings. We put my trunk and owl there and she pulled me to the side where there was less people.

Bella looked at her watch. " Now, it's 10:50. You have ten minutes to spare. Do you want me to stay with you or are you ok by yourself?" she asked. I thought for a moment. " Hmm, I think I'm ok. I got everything I need," I responded. She nodded slowly. Surprisingly, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. Coming from her, it was very awkward, but I hugged her back. She was my aunt and I loved her.

She pulled back after awhile. " Well, good luck kid. And remember, make your father proud," she said. I nodded and smiled at her. She lightly patted my shoulder and walked away. Now, I was alone. I looked around Platform 9 ¾. I was so busy. People were everywhere trying to get to the right place. As my eyes searched the place, I spotted two families next to each other. One had all redheads and the other had to black haired and a redheaded woman.

The redheaded family looked huge. I saw a boy with glasses on, a young redhead boy, a young girl, and a pair of twins. Wow, their whole family must be redheads. I'm kind of a redhead I guess. I don't know why because my father doesn't have red hair and neither does Bella. I guess I was staring at them for too long because one of the twins was staring back at me. He smiled and I smiled back, but turned away quickly. Stop it Scarlet, I don't need any distractions.

I heard a whistle blow and looked at the clock. It was five minutes till 11:00. Guess I should head onto the train. When I got on, most of the compartments were nearly full. I went towards the end of the train and found one with just two boys in it. I think those were the boys I saw earlier. I knocked on the door and opened it. " Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here? Every where I went was full?" I asked politely. I had to be polite in order to proceed with the plan. The black haired boy nodded, " Sure no problem," he said.

I smiled at him and sat down. Both boys stared at me. There was an awkward silence and I was glad that the redheaded boy spoke first. " So, are you a first year too?" he asked me. " Yup. First time at Hogwarts," I replied. " So are we. My name's Ron by the way," he said. " I'm Scarlet," I said. " And I'm Harry," the black haired boy said. " Hmmm, Scarlet? That's a pretty name. One of my twin brothers loves that name," Ron said. Twins? Could it be one of the twins that was staring at me? I hope not.

" Really? Well, tell him thanks for me," _and then back off. _I said the last part in my head. Harry, Ron, and I talked about Hogwarts the rest of the way there. Half way through, a lady with a candy cart came to our door. " Anything off the trolly dears?" she asked us. " No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said while holding up a bag that looked like squished sandwitches. I hadn't realized I was hungry. " We'll take the lot," Harry responded while taking out some golden coins, Galleons.

We devoured candy the rest of the way there. I felt like I was going to puke if I ate another candy with chocolate in it. " What's wrong Scar?" Ron asked. Hmm, Scar? Are we on nickname basis now? " Nothing. I just can't eat anymore," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. Harry looked at me worriedly. " You don't look too good, do you want me to get help?" he asked. I shook my head. " No thanks, I just won't eat anymore," I responded.

Ron just shrugged. " Well, suit yourself," he said with a mouthful of candy. Now, I felt like barfing. I almost fell out of my sit when I heard the train screech. Looks like we made it to Hogwarts. I looked out the window and it was dark outside. That felt like a long ride. During the ride, we changed into our Hogwarts robes (me in the bathroom of course). Harry, Ron, and I got out of the train and went to a big, hairy looking man that kept shouting, " FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" As we made our way to him, he waved at us.

" Hi Hagrid," Harry said. So this guy is Hagrid? He looks like a giant. " Hey there Harry, Ron," he looked at me. " And who is this?" I gave him a soft smile. " This is Scarlet. She's a first year too," Ron said. " Well, glad to have you on board and glad to see that yer making friends already," Hagrid said. Wow, first day at Hogwarts and I already have friends. That's a record for me. Hagrid led the first years to a lake with boats on it.

So, we were entering Hogwarts on boats? That's a little unusual. Harry, Ron, and I got on the same boat and the boat moved itself. It was so cool. I'm glad we don't have to do any rowing. As we got closer to Hogwarts, my heart started pounding. I don't know what I was feeling: nervousness, happiness, fear? This is my first time away from home, but hopefully Harry and Ron will help me through it.

* * *

We got off the boats and walked into Hogwarts. Inside was HUGE. I couldn't believe how tall it was. I was mesmerized. A woman was standing at the top of a stair case. She was wearing a pointy hat and a long green and black robe. " Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will walk through this doors and be sorted into your Houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup," she said. " TREVOR!" A chubby looking boy yelled. He came up to the front, bent down, and picked up a toad.

" Sorry," he said. The witch looked baffled from being interrupted. " The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she said and walked through the big doors. Everyone started talking quietly. Then, I noticed a blonde boy staring at me. " Scarlet? Is that you?" he said. I studied him for a bit. Then, I remember. " Draco? Merlin, it's been years," I said. He walked over to me and two boys followed behind them. " I didn't know you where coming to Hogwarts. I thought (whispers) your father, was sending you somewhere else," he said.

I shook my head. " Nope, he changed his mind," I said. He smiled at me and the old woman came back. " We ready for you. Follow me," she ordered. We followed her through the big, oak doors and into a huge hall. It had four long tables and another one at the end. That one must be for the teachers.

" Could you wait along here please?" the woman said. We stopped right in front of the teachers' table. She was holding a scroll and there was a stool with an old hat on it. I guess that's how we're being sorted. " Now, when I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses," the woman said. She held up the scroll and read the first name. " Hermione Granger!" A bushy, brown-haired girl walked up. The hat was placed on her head and didn't take long to sort her. " GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. There was cheering and clapping. Then, the second name was called. " Susan Bones!" A redheaded girl went up. " HUFFLEPUFF!" She went the table that was cheering.

The woman called a bunch of people up before it was my turn. Then, she called a names that made my eyes widen. " Harry Potter!" Apparently, Harry was the person I sat on the train with and the one that's part of father's plan. Harry went to the stool and it took awhile for the hat to sort him. Eventually, the hat made its decision and yelled, " GRYFFINDOR!" Harry walked to the Gryffindor table with a big smile.

Father was right. He was gonna be put into Gryffindor. The woman was done with the P's and now she was at the R's. " Scarlet Riddle!" Oh man! That's me. I walked up to the stool. I saw some teachers whispering. What were they whispering about? The hat was put on my head and then it talked, " Hmmm, interesting. I've never heard of a mind like yours. You are pretty smart that's for sure. You want one House, but you'll be better in another. So, I'll put you in….SLYTHERIN!"

In my heart, I was excited. I've always wanted to be in Slytherin, but in my mind, I was angry. Father specifically said to be in Gryffindor with Harry Potter. What will he do when he finds out that I'll be in Slytherin? Happy? Proud? Angry? I got off the stool and went to the table with the cheering people. Draco was there, so I just sat by next to him.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and then I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me. They were the same ones that I saw on Platform 9 ¾. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Shit! Look away Scarlet. But, I couldn't. They were so gorgeous. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand was shaking my shoulder. " Scarlet, you ok?" It was Draco.

" What? Oh, yes. I'm alright," I said. Draco smiled at me. " Isn't this great? You and I in the same House. Now, we can hang out like the old days," he said. I looked at him funny. " You mean running around in our swim suits and throwing mud at each other?" I asked. That's what we used to do. It was our favorite thing. He chuckled. " No, we aren't doing that any more. It was only funny until we were six," he said.

The rest of the sorting was finished. Ron was put in Gryffindor as well. Man, why was I in Slytherin? Oh well, maybe we'll have classes together. The room was beginning to quiet down and an old man was standing behind a podium. There are a lot of old people at Hogwarts. " Welcome first years to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy all that it will give you. I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly, to first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Second, our care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds. Thank you! And let the feast…begin," the man, Dumbledore, said.

Food appeared out of no where and everybody started digging in. I was still pretty full from the candy Harry, Ron, and I ate on the train. So, I just picked a few pieces here and there. Draco saw what I was doing. " You okay Scar?" he asked me. I guess Scar is my nickname " Ya, I'm fine. Why?" I asked. " Well, usually you pile your plate with a mountain of food, but all you got is one piece of chicken and a scoop of mashed potatoes," he replied.

I chuckled. " Ya, I'm a pretty big eater. I just ate a lot of candy on the train, so that's why I'm not eating so much," I said. I nodded in understanding and went back to his plate. " I see you haven't changed your eating habits either, Draco," I said. He looked at me. His cheeks were rounded like a squirrel's when it's cheeks were full of nuts inside. I chuckled and he just shrugged.

The rest of the feast was quite boring. Every now and then I look at the Gryffindor table and that twin was always staring at me. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help myself. He was pretty cute, I have to admit. The feast was over, so now we go to the Slytherin common room. It was located by the dungeons and the inside looked green. Like, actual green. Which is pretty convenient since the colors are green and silver.

I thought the common room looked nice. I wonder what the Gryffindor room looked like. As soon as I went to the girls' dormitories, I laid on my bed. I was so tired. Today was a long day. Tomorrow starts my plan, well father's plan. I changed into my pajamas and instantly went to sleep. A sleep that went from dreams to nightmares.

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2. Yes, I used quotes from the movies and i will continue doing that. But, for some parts I will make on my own. I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **You know the rule.

**Chapter 3: Classes with the Lions**

Today was the first day of classes. All the first years were excited, while the seventh years were just dreading it. Scarlet walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and just dropped her self next to Harry and Ron. She didn't care that she was getting stares from the other Gryffindors. She put her head on the table and groaned. " Tired Scar?" Harry asked. She didn't answer. " I'm guessing that's a yes," Ron said.

Someone walked up behind Scarlet and tickled her on the sides. Her head shot straight up and she squirmed around. The tickling stopped. " Sorry, that's what I usually do to people who look tired," a boy said. She turned around and saw the twin that stares at her sitting next to her. " Hi, my name's Fred," he said. Scarlet smiled a little. " I'm Scarlet," she said.

Harry and Ron noticed the looks Scarlet and Fred gave each other. Harry just smirked, while Ron glared. " So, are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Fred asked Scarlet. She nodded. " Yup, it's really nice. I wish I was in Gryffindor though," she replied. Fred chuckled. " Ah, don't worry about it. Usually, Slytherins and Gryffindors have the same classes together. You'll be with Harry and Ron most of the time," he said.

George and Lee came walking towards them and sat down. " Ready for quidditch try outs today, Fred?" George asked. Fred turned to look at him and nodded. " Definitely! This will be our first time. It will be awesome," Fred said. Scarlet smiled. " Hogwarts has quidditch?" Lee spoke up, " Of course Hogwarts has quidditch. But, first years can't try out. You have to be at least in third year, which is what we are in," Lee point to Fred, George, and himself.

Scarlet frowned. She loves playing quidditch. Every once in a while, her father will let her play with some of the death eaters. It was awesome because she was always on the team that won. Her position was usually a chaser. She was pretty good for her age, but of course, the death eaters were bigger and better.

Fred and Scarlet talked to each other the rest of breakfast. Every now and then, Scarlet would blush at something Fred said. Every time she did, she would tell herself to stop it. Breakfast was over and the Gryffindors and Slytherins went to their first class. Potions with Professor Snape. Severus Snape is the Head of Slytherin House. He always favored the slytherins. Potions was in the dungeons, which no one knows why. Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't sit next to each other, so Harry and Ron sat by each other while Scarlet sat with Draco and his friends. They didn't do much in potions class. All they did was take notes on the kind of ingredients they will be using and where to find them in the room.

Tomorrow, they will make the first potion of the year. A cure for boils. It was one of the simplest potions you could make. The bell rang to end class and everyone went to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Her classroom was on the second floor. In transfiguration, you will learn how to transform objects into another object. For example, you could change an animal into a goblet. So far, transfiguration was Scarlet's favorite class.

Next, was Charms class. Taught by Professor Flitwick. He was a short fellow with a white beard. In that class, they learned how to levitate objects. First, they will start with a feather and work their way up. " One of the most interesting piece of magic is levitation or making objects fly. Now, do you all have your wands out? Good. Let's practice our wand movement before we get started. Remember, just swish and flick," he said. Everyone copied what he did.

" Good, now on to the spell. The incantation is, _Wingadrium Leviosa. _Let's give it a try." They all tried their hardest, but they couldn't get it. Then, one person managed to levitate the feather. Hermione Granger. Scarlet was beginning to think that Hermione was a big, know-it-all. She hated people who were a smart ass. Ron certainly didn't seem to like her. He was sitting next to her.

Ron kept trying to make the feather levitate, but it wouldn't work. " Stop, stop, stop. You're going to poke someone's eye out and besides, you're saying it wrong. It's levi_o_sa. Not levios_a_," she said. Ron's ears were starting to turn red. " You do it then since you're so clever. Go on." Hermione pointed her wand at the feather. " Wingadrium Leviosa," she said. And of course, her feather flew up.

" Oh, well done. See here everyone. Miss. Granger's done it. Very good job dear," Professor Flitwick commentated. Ron glared at her then just laid his head on his books. Scarlet rubbed his back for comfort. " It's ok Ron. It didn't work for me," she tried to make him feel better. He smiled softly. " Thanks Scar. At least someone has the decency to be polite," he stated.

The rest of the class was pretty boring. Then, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone ran down to the Great Hall. It was only 12:30, but it felt like 10:00 in the morning for everybody. The day was going by too slow. Scarlet sat with Harry and Ron again. The twins and Lee Jordan came and sat with them again. Of course, Fred sat next to Scarlet.

As Fred and Scarlet were talking, George and Lee were starting to notice the looks Fred and Scarlet gave each other. " Hey Ron, who's that girl Fred's talking to?" George asked. Ron put his cup of pumpkin juice down before he talked. " Oh, that's our friend, Scarlet. Harry and I met her on the train," Ron responded. George and Lee smirked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lee?" Lee smiled and nodded.

" Hey Fred? We should probably go now. Quidditch try outs start in ten minutes," Lee said. Fred smiled at Scarlet before turning to face George and Lee. "Alright. I'm coming. I'll see you later," he said to Scarlet. Before he left the Hall, he winked at Scarlet. She giggled and blushed. She turned back to Harry and Ron. They stared at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked. " Nothing," they said at the same time.

The bell rang to indicate that lunch has ended. Harry, Ron, and Scarlet had three more classes before the day ended. They had history of magic, astronomy, and defense against the dark arts. During each of those classes, Scarlet could only think of one thought. _Fred Weasley. _All she could think about was his gorgeous blue eyes, bright red hair, the way his voice sounded, and so much more.

She knew she was still too young to start thinking of boys in that way, but Fred was thirteen and that was still too young right? The time would come later on and she could wait. As long as no other girl had the hots for Fred. She never had this feeling before. The feeling of caring for someone other than your family. It was a nice feeling. She wondered if her father ever felt that way.

After dinner, Scarlet went to the Slytherin common room, did some homework, and called it quits for the day. She was exhausted from all the classes. Yes, she even had homework on the first day. It's ridiculous. But, taking a nice, hot shower and tucking yourself in bed was a nice way to end the day.


End file.
